ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: Mermaid Secrets
Raven: Mermaid Secrets is a 2008 TV Series following the movie plot of Kenat and many of her friends in San Francisco and Atlanta after the Lighthouse Park adventure, but the whole TV Series knocked out a total of 177 victims, 99% of which are the villains. Cast * Katie McKinnon - Kenat * Jade Warner - Nejad * Jake Hepworth - Rohak * Jozette Allen - Tezan * Lynton Leesh - Tonesh * Rory Duke - Kerud * Ben Williams - Lamil * Laura Fern - Fera * Bryony Hart - Haro * Brian Cinar - Branic * Liam Anton - Ilan * Samantha Roberts - Ramso * Hannah Liang - Galna * Alan Lonsdale - Lonas * Albert Brooks - Marlin * Alexander Gould - Nemo * Ellen DeGeneres - Dory * Katie Stagnoli - Moana * Marybeth Wang - Herself * Ed O'Neill - Hank The Octopus * Kaitlin Olson - Destiny The Whale Shark * Ty Burrell - Bailey The Beluga Whale * Elan Garfias - Pinocchio Episodes Section 1 * Episode 1: First Rescue (March 11, 2008) * Episode 2: Love Story (March 18, 2008) * Episode 3: School Drama (March 25, 2008) * Episode 4: Sea Crash (April 1, 2008) * Episode 5: Sea Rescue (April 8, 2008) * Episode 6: Tail Doctor (April 15, 2008) Section 2 * Episode 7: Rescue The Princess (April 22, 2008) * Episode 8: Love Battle (April 29, 2008) * Episode 9: Hidden Crimes (May 6, 2008) * Episode 10: First Crush (May 13, 2008) * Episode 11: The Spa Salon (May 20, 2008) * Episode 12: Heartbreak Love (May 27, 2008) Section 3 * Episode 13: The Secret Admirer (June 3, 2008) * Episode 14: Prison Escape (June 10, 2008) * Episode 15: Mer-Bait (June 17, 2008) * Episode 16: Mermaid Sushi (June 24, 2008) * Episode 17: Summer Disaster (July 1, 2008) * Episode 18: Lab Crisis (July 8, 2008) Section 4 * Episode 19: Mermaid Search (July 15, 2008) * Episode 20: Love Promise (July 22, 2008) * Episode 21: Heartbreak Princess (July 29, 2008) * Episode 22: The Hair Salon (August 5, 2008) * Episode 23: Heartbroken Warrior (August 12, 2008) * Episode 24: Royal Love (August 19, 2008) Section 5 * Episode 25: The Ocean Diary (August 26, 2008) * Episode 26: Sea Secrets (September 2, 2008) * Episode 27: Ocean Drama (September 9, 2008) * Episode 28: Hunt The Princess (September 16, 2008) * Episode 29: The Secret Leak (September 23, 2008) * Episode 30: Arrest The Mermaid! (September 30, 2008) Section 6 * Episode 31: A Desperate Rescue (October 7, 2008) * Episode 32: The Party (October 14, 2008) * Episode 33: Crisis On The High Seas (October 21, 2008) * Episode 34: The Mermaid Queen (October 28, 2008) * Episode 35: Ocean War (November 4, 2008) * Episode 36: The Sea Witch (November 11, 2008) Section 7 * Episode 37: Partying Away (November 18, 2008) * Episode 38: The Final Mission (November 25, 2008) * Episode 39: Endgame (December 2, 2008) * Episode 40: Christmas (December 9, 2008) Soundtrack # We Like To Say Hello (1:56) # Accidentally In Love (3:15) # Love Story (3:56) # Henry's Underwater Big Band (2:30) # Song Of The Roustabouts (2:41) # See The Leaves Fall (1:51) # Zoological Gardens (2:08) # Free and Easy (3:08) # Let's Give It A Go (2:36) # I'm Feeling Fine (2:32) # Kiss the Girl (2:41) # Reflection (2:24) # How Far I'll Go (2:43) # Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song) (1:19) # Down To The Sea (3:29) # Lies and Rumours (4:21) # Inside My Heart (2:36) # Just Wanna Be With You (2:38) # Celebrate (2:31) # Here On The Land And Sea (2:09) # Go, Santa, Go! (1:50) # Feels Like Christmas (2:55) # Christmas Star (2:04) # Christmas All Around The World (2:51) # Happy Ending - Disney Chorus (3:11) # The Chase Instrumental (3:58) * Duration: 70:14 minutes Obstacles Atlanta (Mercedes-Benz Stadium) # Floating Steps (11 villain fails) / Archer Steps # Off The Hook (28 villain fails) # Block Run (21 villain fails) # Ferris Wheel (14 villain fails) / Ring Jump # Pipe Fitter (20 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # Cannonball Alley # Snap Back # Spider Trap * Power Tower Results (Qualifying) Power Tower Result Results (Finals) Power Tower Result Category:2008 Category:TV Series Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Magic Movies Category:Raven: Mermaid Secrets Category:Drama Movies Category:Crime Movies Category:Apps